


underneath the tree

by cosmicdingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cannon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdingle/pseuds/cosmicdingle
Summary: robert & aaron spend a loved up christmas day together.





	underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> hola!!! so i got inspired tonight and decided to write a nice bit of xmas fluff to cheer myself up. i hope u like it! please let me know what u think n leave kudos <333 happy reading!!

“Merry Christmas babe...”

Aaron was steadily awoken from his slumber by the sound of Robert’s voice whispering out into the darkness. Robert had his face nestled into the back of Aaron’s shoulder as he uttered out his Christmas wishes to his husband, lightly pressing a kiss to his back after he had done so. 

Before he had met Robert, Aaron would’ve probably gone ballistic over being woken before the sun had risen, Christmas Day or not. But now he was with his husband and he had his very own little family, for some reason it felt as though Robert could wake him up this early everyday for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t get mad once. There was something so special and magical about waking up with his husband that Aaron could never put his finger on, the only reason he had was that it was Robert. His Robert. 

A little smile painted Aaron’s face as he heard Robert’s words and felt him snuggle further into him. “I can feel you smiling and I can’t even see your face mate, god two seconds into the day and you already can’t stop smiling because of me, and you wonder why my egos so big.” Robert smirked to himself as Aaron rolled his eyes, his grin widening even more. Robert adored seeing his husband happy, especially when it was because of something he had done. He felt as though he was giving Aaron what he deserved. Or partially. He could give Aaron the moon and stars and it wouldn’t be enough, he deserved everything and more just for existing.

“Oi can you calm it for a minute, it’s Christmas Day; not the season for your cockiness is it.” Aaron said trying to sound like he was telling Robert off, failing miserably of course, he was too happy to even pretend he was angry. During the breakup neither of the men had dreamed they would ever spend Christmas together again, although they had both subconsciously wished for it, so now they were properly together again and married everything had that little bit more of a sparkle to it. 

All of a sudden Robert pinned Aaron down onto his back and hovered over his husband. “Shut up, my cockiness is most definitely why you were attracted to me in the first place, that and my stunning good looks.”  
“For gods sakes Rob can you stop for one second-“  
Aaron was cut off by Robert pressing his lips to his lips, in a surprisingly loving and tender kiss. “Always the best way to get you to shut up.” Robert said after the kiss had finished, lips hovering over Aaron’s mouth still. Aaron rolled his eyes and began sitting up properly and whilst his husband wasn’t paying attention, threw a pillow at him playfully. 

After they had both managed to drag themselves out of bed, Aaron and Robert got dressed. In you guessed it, matching Christmas jumpers. “I cant believe we’re doing this again, I mean it was bad enough the first time, but this time we’ve actually bought them ourselves.” Robert uttered out after they had pulled on the jumpers. “I mean yeah you’re right it is bad but can’t lie I do love it a bit. Don’t tell anyone that though.”  
“You would.” Robert said with a laugh. The jumpers had a large picture of Rudolph the red nose reindeer on, with a big red pom pom in the middle to represent his nose. Oh yes, they went all out for Christmas 2018. “Got them for Seb mostly to be honest, I’m sure his one year old brain will find them pretty funny.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure he will.” Robert said softly with a little smile on his face. 

He couldn’t quite believe Seb was actually spending Christmas with them. Him and Aaron had met with Rebecca and Ross a month back, where they’d hashed out all of their issues, resulting in them seeing him much more. In fact, Seb spent the majority of his time with them now. They were both ecstatic to have him home, especially for Christmas. “Oh god that reminds me!” Aaron said rummaging through a carrier bag, eventually pulling out a reindeer onesie. “Bloody hell Aaron you really have gone all out with the reindeer theme this year haven’t you.”  
“Yeah well, what can I say really. How cute will he look in this though.”  
“The cutest I’m sure.” 

After half an hour of banging on Liv’s door to get her to wake up so they could open presents together, the family were finally all downstairs ready to start the day properly. They began exchanging gifts, Liv receiving a new phone, trainers and some jewellery and Seb gaining some new clothes and yet another bundle of teddies. A reindeer one was of course included. 

“Right Rob, time for yours.” Aaron said lightly whilst handing Robert a box. Robert began to tear the wrapping paper away, eagerly wanting to know what his husband had gotten him. He unwrapped the gift to unveil a patterned box, which he began taking the lid off. What was revealed was a box filled with a sea of memories. Aaron had gotten him a memory box. Robert had spent years of his life focussed on the material things in life, but receiving such a sentimental gift meant everything to him now. It made him feel so loved. 

The first thing he pulled out of the box was a little framed wedding photo, from the first wedding, of their first dance. Robert smiled fondly at the photo, remembering how Aaron was so sure he wasn’t actually dancing. He then smiled up at his husband, who smiled back straight away. The second thing he pulled out was a cinema ticket. However it wasn’t just any cinema ticket, it was a cinema ticket from their very first proper date together as boyfriends. They had gone to the cinema a few weeks after they had made it official, both realising they had never actually had a proper date as a real couple before. Robert was instantly transported back to the date at the sight of the ticket, back to when they were so happy to be reunited they couldn’t stop holding hands for the entire film. It was the first time Robert really let go and stopped caring what other people may think of him being with another man. He was just happy to be with Aaron, properly. The box was also filled with numerous other photos, from both weddings and numerous other events and happy moments they had had together. Another thing right at the bottom of the box was a little piece of paper. “What’s this then?”  
“You’ll see.” Aaron smiled. Robert opened the paper, it was a list of all the reasons Aaron wanted to be with Robert. “When did you write this you soppy muppet?”  
“On the night we got back together in February, there was no way I was going home alone that night so I had to go all out really.” Aaron said, a blush creeping on to his cheeks. Robert jumped up from his seat on the sofa and dashed over to his husband, giving him the biggest hug he’d ever given and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you. Thank you so much.”  
“Ughhhh can you two please get a room, me and Seb are cringing so hard over here.” Liv said, putting her hands over Seb’s eyes causing the two men to laugh. 

“Right on to your present.” Robert said to Aaron, grin widening. He rose from his chair and quickly darted upstairs. “You better not be running off because you actually forgot!” Aaron bellowed after him. A few moments later Robert arrived back downstairs, holding a very large box which appeared to be very heavy. “Here we are, hope you like it.” Robert said, smirking to himself.

Aaron pulled at the ribbon tied around the box, god Robert’s wrapping skills were something else. After he had finally unwrapped the box he began to take the lid off, his eyes widening instantly at what he saw. It was nothing other than a little Labrador puppy. “Oh my god Rob....”  
“Oh my god no way! An actual puppy!” Liv said with excitement all over her face. “Yeah well you two have been going on about getting one long enough, had no choice but to get one really.”  
Aaron gave Robert a quick kiss on the lips at his words. “You’re the best, you know that.”  
“Oh I know.”  
Aaron gave Robert a tickle as he spoke. “I told you it’s not the season for cockiness!”

The family spent the rest of the day playing with the new puppy. Which they had evidently decided to call Rosie and took in the blissful nature of the whole day. “You had a good day then?” Robert said to Aaron after they arrived home from the Dingle’s. “The absolute best. Have you?”  
“The very best, husband.”  
“I’m very glad about that, husband.” Aaron said, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder whilst Robert enveloped him in a cuddle. In that moment, it felt like nothing and no one would ever break them again. “Hey next year we might someone else spending Christmas with us.” Aaron’s face lit up at his husbands words. “Maybe we will.”


End file.
